World End Event
by KatieWR
Summary: Amerika halálosan retteg december huszonegyedikétől, a legtöbben azonban unják már a világvége témát. De az utolsó percekben sem hazudtolják meg önmagukat kis családjával. Nagyon enyhe Franada utalás, és egy kis világvége pánik. Jó olvasást! Susie-nak és Eilith-nak ajánlva!


2012. december 23.

World End Event

- Meheheeeeeg foguuunk halniiiiiii – nyöszörögte fogvacogva Amerika a paplanja alatt reszketve.  
- Nem fogunk – jelentette ki egyszerűen Kanada. – Megnyugodhatnál végre.  
- De-de-de-de! Megmondták a maják! – erősködött, és elődugta orrát a rejtekéből. – H-hé… figyelj csak, Matt… szerettelek, oké?  
- Most magadat temeted vagy engem? – érdeklődte rezignáltan, aztán sóhajtott egyet, és leereszkedett egyetlen bátyja ágyára. – Idefigyelj Alfred, ha a majáknak igazuk lett volna, arról mi is tudnánk, nem? Elvégre ők voltak a legjelentősebb civilizáció előttünk itt.  
- Nem szóltak! Titkolták a rohadékok! De mi rájöttünk, háhá! – _Amerika és az összeesküvés elméletei…_  
- Ha jól tudom, ez már a kilencedik feljegyzett világvége. Egyik időpontban sem történt semmi érdekes, és most sem fog – magyarázta nyugodtan. – Légy szíves, szedd össze magad, nem vagy már kisgyerek. Szívbajt hozod a vezetőidre.  
- Matt, neked valaki kimosta az agyad – jelentette ki teljes magabiztossággal, mire Kanada úgy gondolta, most aztán jól esne elbújni egy igluba és szép csendben, békében megvárni, míg elmúlik ez a fejetlenség a világból. Ehelyett ismét vett egy mély levegőt _(Uram, adj türelmet az idiótákhoz)_, és megfogta az amerikai kezét.  
- Nemzet vagyok, szóval ez az ötlet egyszerűen csak lehetetlen. Tökéletes memóriám van. És neked is helyrelöttyenhetne végre az agyad, mert nevetségesen viselkedsz. Mindenki rajtad fog röhögni.  
- Ha túléljük.  
- Kétezerben nem féltél ennyire – jegyezte meg. Nem kapott választ. – Ezernyolcszáznegyvennégyben sem.  
- Kisebb gondom is nagyobb volt ennél! – hördült fel. Matthew sóhajtott. Sokadjára.  
- Felhívom Angliát.  
- Nem Franciaországgal van?  
- Remélem, már úton vannak ide – felelte, és tárcsázott. Megszólalt a csengő, Alfred rémült kiáltással fordult le az ágyáról. – Kinyitom – ugrott fel az öccse, és örült, hogy legalább pár percre otthagyhatja. Amint kinyitotta az ajtót, újabb őrült zúdult a nyakába.  
- Matthew! Hát élsz! Úgy örülök! – Franciaország szoros ölelésbe zárta, amit ő meglepetten fogadott.  
- Semmi bajom, Francis – nyugtatta a férfit, és segélykérően pillantott Angliára.  
- Ne foglalkozz vele, teljesen elment az esze – legyintett Arthur. – Hol van Amerika?  
- Az ágyában reszket – vont vállat, miközben próbált levegőt venni. – Talán megpróbálhatnád észhez téríteni – jegyezte meg óvatosan, és végre sikerült az örömkönnyező franciát levakarnia magáról.  
- Megnézem – biccentett az angol, és elvonult.  
- Nyugodj meg – kérte a fiú halkan. – Az utóbbi négy világvégét is túléltük.  
- Miért négy?  
- Mert annyira emlékszem – felelte egyszerűen. – Nézzük meg, mi van a többiekkel. – Francis továbbra is átkarolta, nem hagyta, hogy egy lépésnél távolabb kerüljön tőle, nem zavarta igazán, csak egy kicsit furcsa volt.  
- De, de, jönni fog!  
- Azt már tudnánk, te eszetlen!  
- Álcázza magát!  
- Egy kődarab?! Túl sok sci-fit néztél!  
- De a NASA azt mondta…  
- A NASA kijelentette, hogy a sötétség neve _éjszaka_ és egészen **mindennapos** jelenség!  
- Ez most a Nibiru-téma – súgta oda Kanada Franciaországnak, aki megértően bólintott. Ő már legalább nyugodtnak tűnt.  
- Mind ellenem vagytok! _Ez_ a világvége! – szűkölt a házigazda, és összébb húzta magát a paplanja alatt.  
- Menthetetlen – diagnosztizálta Matthew. – Öt perc múlva amúgy is vége ennek az egész hacacárénak.  
- Öt perc?! – nyikkant Amerika, és a kispárnáját is a fejére húzta. – Nem akarom… – nyöszörögte.  
- A következő világvége eseményre nem kapsz meghívót Facebookon – jelentette ki szigorúan az öccse, és kényelembe helyezte magát a fotelben, majd az ölébe vette a medvéjét. Anglia az ágyon ült törökülésben, Francis lassan odasomfordált a kanadaihoz, és leült a karfára.  
A következő két és fél perc csendben telt el, aztán Amerika a paplan sarkát az arca elé gyűrve kikukucskált, és végigpillantott rajtuk. Csodával határos módon a szemüvege még egyben volt.  
- Mondjatok már valamit! – kérte halkan.  
- Elment az eszed! – vágta oda Arthur.  
- Utállak – nyögte, és öt perces, hangos vita kerekedett köztük.  
- Nos, ebben legalább semmi újdonság nincs – jegyezte meg Matthew csendesen. – Talán észre sem veszik, hogy közben átlépjük a kritikus időpontot, és utána szépen mehet haza mindenki – álmodozott el a kandallójáról és egy kellemes, havazásos sétáról Kumayoshival. Amint kimondta, a másik kettő elhallgatott, és feléjük pislogtak.  
- Mész onnan te perverz csigazabáló! – mordult rá Anlgia Franciaországra. – Ne kezdj ki Kanadával!  
- He? Kikezdtem vele?  
- Kikezdett velem?  
- Kikezdett vele? – ült fel Amerika is, és pillantott kettősükre. Kanada elvörösödött, arcát a medve fehér bundájába fúrta, hogy eltakarja a többiek elől, miközben megpróbált láthatatlanná válni.  
- Ne-nem történt semmi… csak beszélgettünk – suttogta zavartan, eddigi nyugodt közönye a helyzettel szemben átváltott arra, hogy igen, legyen csak vége a világnak és hagyják őt békén.  
- És ha rámozdultam volna, senkinek semmi köze hozzá! – mordult fel a francia.  
- Nanana! Addig hagyd békén, míg szépen vagy! – figyelmeztette az angol.  
- Mert mi lesz? – vonta fel kérdőn az egyik szemöldökét.  
- Megnézheted magad! – ugrott fel Amerika, aki pizsamanadrágot és vidám trikót viselt. Egymásra néztek Arthurral, csak egy pillantással nyugtázták, hogy Kanada védelmében szövetséget kötnek, és nem egymáson vezetik le a feszültséget.  
- Hé-hé, nyugalom, uraim, nem történt semmi! – emelte fel védekezőn tenyereit a francai, és rásimult a fotel háttámlájára.  
- Akkor is tipli innen! – mordult rá a házigazda, és hüvelykujjával hátrafelé bökött. Mielőtt azonban ők maguk robbantják ki az apokalipszist, Kanada megszólalt.  
- Negyed egy van. – Alfred tekintete rémülten villant az órára, valóban, négy perce meg kellett volna halniuk.  
- Túléltük! – kiáltott fel győzedelmesen, és hirtelen mozdulattal magához ölelte Angliát és Franciaországot. – Családi big hug, gyere te is, Matt!  
- Kösz, kihagyom – állt fel a fotelből, és lépett el mellettük. – Mit mondtál, mikor lesz a következő…?  
- Kétezer negyven szeptember nyolcadikán – válaszolta azonnal a bátyja.  
- Jó, akkor aznapra felejtsd el, hogy élek – intett az ajtóból. Aztán egy percre mégis visszadugta a fejét: – Hé… uhm… Francis, jössz velem?  
- Örömmel! – ugrott utána a szólított, és még időben a másik kettőre csukták az ajtót, ráfordítva a kívülről benne hagyott kulcsot.  
- Nos, huszonnyolc évig nyugtunk lesz – jelentette ki a fiú, és megnyugodva hagyta ott Amerika házát.  
- Már amennyire tőlük nyugton lehet lenni – karolta magához a férfi.  
- Ha szerencsénk van, egymással lesznek elfoglalva – vont vállat könnyedén, és egymásra mosolyogtak.

2012. december 23.


End file.
